Semi-auto Shotgun
The is a weapon featured in Red Dead Redemption. Description The weapon is relatively inaccurate, but it is still a very powerful and efficient weapon in its own right. It is one of 5 Rare Weapons in the game that must be acquired to achieve 100% Completion. Acquisition Single Player *The Semi-auto Shotgun can be purchased at the Gunsmith in Escalera for the base price of $1000. Additionally, with a high enough Honor, the price is reduced to $500, and with the Savvy Merchant Outfit this can be reduced to $250. Undead Nightmare *It can be found during the mission A Civilized Man at the end of a short, dead-end hallway in the Escalera Catacombs. *If the player failed to pick it up in the Catacombs, it can later be found on a pile of burning bodies whilst free-roaming. Picking it up will spawn a group of undead to attack, however. *It can sometimes be found before the final mission when zombies attack a person and kill them and the dead persons gun will be on the ground near his body, a good place to find a person in distress like this is on the north side of the frontera bridge. Multiplayer *The Semi-auto Shotgun is obtained at Level 26. *It can also be found in a weapon crate when playing in Las Hermanas. *The Semi-auto Shotgun can also be dropped by the Bollard gang or Walton's gang. *It is one of the 3 weapons that can be found during an Undead Overrun match, and is also a part of the "mauler" loadout. Tips and Tricks *The Semi-auto Shotgun is great for playing on Expert Mode because of its wide spread and above-average magazine capacity. *Up close, the Semi-Auto shotgun is capable of killing most players and animals in a single shot to the head or torso. However, like all shotguns, the Semi-auto drastically loses power when firing at distant targets. *The Semi-auto shotgun is one of the best choices for going lone wolf in Gang Hideouts. *The Semi-auto shotgun is also arguably the best mid-range weapon, because when shooting a person at mid range they will stagger, giving the player the opportunity to come up close for the kill. *This gun is especially good in Advanced Cooperative Missions, as you do not have to aim so much, and you can fire multiple rounds in rapid fire. *Like almost every other weapon in the game, combining Dead Eye with this shotgun drastically increases its range. It should be noted that the shot still has a wide spread, meaning aiming for the head in Dead Eye of a target very far away will not guarantee an instant kill. *The semi-auto shotgun is a superior weapon when going hunting for big game. It is extremely damaging and will assure you a kill with one or two well placed shots. Trivia * *The Semi-Auto shotgun has far better range than other shotguns in the game, although it has a greater spread than the Pump-action Shotgun. Despite this, the Double-Barreled Shotgun is the last shotgun to be unlocked in Multiplayer. *Edgar Ross can sometimes be seen hunting ducks with the Semi-Auto shotgun in the Stranger Side-mission, "Remember My Family". Gallery File:Browning_5.jpg|Marston aiming the shotgun to an attacker. reddeadredemption201004w.jpg Rdr undead bears01.jpg Picture4.png Riley rdr7.png Boom.png Achievements/Trophies The can be used to unlock the following achievements. ---- ---- ---- ---- Related Content Category:Weapons in Redemption Category:Shotguns